


Un respiro

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al terminar un partido, Echizen y Tooyama terminan agotados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un respiro

A Echizen no le gusta aceptar su propio cansancio, pero cada vez que juega un partido completo contra Tooyama termina sin aliento y con ganas de dejarse caer en una banca y descansar allí por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Para su consuelo, Tooyama usualmente termina igual, aunque igualmente es común que también tenga suficiente energía para reír por el buen juego y dirigirse hacia la banca más cercana antes que él.

Eso último había sido molesto la primera vez, pero ahora que Ryuuzaki se sienta en la mitad y los espera con bebidas para ambos no es tan malo; porque, además, el que a Tooyama no le avergüence demostrar su agotamiento y acomodarse contra a ella para descansar, le da la excusa a Echizen de hacer exactamente lo mismo.


End file.
